Nebel
by Drachendame
Summary: Eine traurige Songfic über zwei Personen aus Harry Potter. Alles ist fast nur angedeutet. Findet ihr heraus, wer sie sind? Das Lied ist von Rammstein.


**Rammstein - Nebel**

_Disclaimer:Alle Charakter, auch wenn sie nur angedeutet sind, gehören J.K. Rowling. Das Lied ist von Rammstein und die Story gehört mir. Ich verdiene hiermit natürlich kein Geld (wär ja auch zu schön *g*). _

_

_

Sie stehen eng umschlungen 

ein Fleischgemisch so reich an Tagen

wo das Meer das Land berührt

will sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen.

"Hast du schon einmal gesehen, wie die Sonne aufgeht, nach einer regnerischen Nacht? Am Horizont siehst du erst einmal nur ein Grau. Dann, ganz langsam, wird dieses Grau heller und vermischt sich mit einem ganz leichten Schimmer von Orange. Ich liebe es, wenn keine Wolken es verdecken und nur der Nebel seine ganz persönliche Note dazu gibt."

Er lächelte leicht. Sie in den Armen zu halten, war das letzte Geschenk, das er von der Welt noch erwarten konnte. Er musste es genießen, jetzt. Es würde kein Später geben. Es hatte nie ein Später gegeben. Es war eine Illusion. Die Menschen taten alles immer für das "Später". So lebten sie nicht, sie wurden Strichmännchen, ohne Gestalt, ohne Gesicht, anonym und tot.

Er war lange so ein Strichmännchen gewesen. Lange Zeit. Er wollte so werden wie sein Vater, emsig emporstrebend, immer zur Spitze, immer nach oben. Der Preis war ihm gleich. Doch eines Tages war geschehen, was geschehen musste. 

Ihm wurde klar, dass es nicht sein Weg war. Ihm wurde klar, dass jeder Mensch eine andere Richtung ging, und dass kein Blut, keine Tradition, kein Erbe etwas dagegen machen konnten. 

Anfangs war es ein Schock für ihn, einige Zeit kämpfte er dennoch gegen den starken Strom, doch am Ende gab er auf. Stattdessen zog er sich zurück, verließ Familie und Freunde und wurde ein anderer Mensch. 

So kam es auch, dass er, der sie immer gehasst hatte, ihn ihr seine zweite Hälfte fand.

Und sie, die ihn immer gedemütigt hatte, sie fand in ihm endlich den, den sie gesucht hatte. Von dem sie nicht geglaubt hatte, dass er existierte. 

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es Schicksal war. Das mit uns. Es war auch kein Zufall. Es war - etwas dazwischen." 

Ihre schwache Stimme drang wieder durch die Luft. Wann würde er sie wieder hören? Vielleicht nie mehr? Ihre Lungen hatten keine Kraft mehr, um sie am Leben zu lassen, geschweige ihr den Atem zum Sprechen zu liefern. 

"Du hast Recht. Auch wenn die meisten Menschen es anders sehen würden, weiß ich, dass es stimmt. Wir sind einfach zu rational, um an das Schicksal zu glauben. In diesem Punkt haben wir uns immer geähnelt. Ich habe dich deswegen auch immer heimlich bewundert. Du warst noch realistischer als ich." Er lachte leise. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er ihr das eines Tages beichten würde. Auch wenn er ihr gegenüber immer ehrlich gewesen war, einige Dinge waren ihr bisher fremd geblieben. 

"Es wird bald geschehen." 

_

_

Doch ihre Worte frisst der Wind 

wo das Meer zu Ende ist

hält sie zitternd seine Hand

und hat ihn auf die Stirn geküsst.

Ihre Lippen hatten sich kurz bewegt, bevor sie sich über ihn gebeugt hatte. Er hatte nichts verstanden und wollte es auch nicht. Er konnte es ohnehin erahnen. 

Er zitterte auf einem Mal. Es würde definitiv sein, ohne ein Zurück und doch … es schien so unwirklich. Jeden Tag verließ ein Mensch die Welt, es war traurig, aber normal. Und wenn man nicht direkt betroffen war, vergaß man, dass jeder eines Tages gehen würde. In dieser Hinsicht waren alle unverbesserlich. Der Mensch war im Verdrängen immer Weltmeister gewesen. Trotz seiner seelischen Müdigkeit lachte er leise. Man war im Alter immer klüger, seit eh und je war das so gewesen. Und es würde immer so bleiben. Ohne Dummheit kein Fortschritt. 

_

_

Sie trägt den Abend in der Brust 

und weiß dass sie verleben muss

sie legt den Kopf in seinen Schoß

und bittet einen letzten Kuss.

Er spürte auf einem Male ihr ganzes Gewicht in seinen Armen. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr alleine halten und so setzten sich beide ins feuchte Gras. Er wusste nun, was geschehen würde. Jahrelang hatte er sich darauf vorbereitet, jahrelang hatte er versucht, sich damit abzufinden - bis er mit ihr gefasst auf das Ende warten konnte. Und nun kamen alle verborgenen Gefühle und Stimmungen wieder empor, diejenigen, die er erfolgreich aus seinem Leben verbannt hatte. Er hatte immer große Stücke auf seine Disziplin gehalten, auch wenn seine Arroganz gewichen war. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass er alles schaffen könnte, wenn er seine ganze Kraft aufbrachte. So war er durch sein Leben gegangen und hatte immer Recht behalten. 

_

_

Und dann hat er sie geküsst 

wo das Meer zu Ende ist

ihre Lippen schwach und blass

und seine Augen werden nass.

Ihr Atem ging langsamer. Er setzte sich auf und beugte sich über sie. Bleich und mager schaute ihr Gesicht zu ihm auf. 

"Vergiss nicht…", hörte er ihre Stimme sagen. 

"Was? Was soll ich nicht vergessen?", flüsterte er hektisch. Er musste es wissen, was meinte sie damit? Sich selbst? Warum sagte sie ihm so etwas? Sie wusste doch, dass sie nie aus seinem Gedächtnis schwinden würde. Ihr Arm hob sich langsam und schwankend. Mit der ganzen Kraft, die sie noch aufbringen konnte, deutete sie zum Horizont. Er drehte den Kopf. Das Meer. Der Nebel und ihr geliebtes Orange. Was wollte sie ihm nur sagen? 

"Vergiss nicht…", nur mühsam brachte sie die Worte über die Lippen, während sie um Atem kämpfte. "Den Nebel…" 

Dann war alles still. Er saß einfach nur im Gras und hörte der Stille zu. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass vorher das Meer getost hatte und der Wind ihren Schal davongeweht hatte. Langsam stand er auf und ging zum Meer. Der Schal war nicht weit weg, doch trotzdem musste er mit den Beinen ins Wasser. 

Als er zurückkam, legte er ihn um ihre Schultern und verknüpfte ihn mit ihrer Spange. Die grünen Augen der silbernen Schlange auf dem Schmuckstück blinzelten ihn leblos an. Beides hatte er ihr vor langer Zeit geschenkt und sie hatte ihm geschworen, nie ohne sie irgendwo hinzugehen. So sollte es auch bleiben. 

_

_

Der letzte Kuss ist so lang her 

der letzte Kuss

er erinnert sich nicht mehr.

Wer war sie gewesen? Nur noch eine Nebelgestalt bewohnte den Platz, den sie vorher ganz und gar ausgefüllt hatte. Eine undurchsichtige Gestalt, die er nichts zuordnen konnte. 

Nebel? 

Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls riss er das Fenster auf. 

Nebel.

Er war da. Immer noch oder schon wieder? 

Aber das war nicht wichtig. Er war da und würde ihn auch mitnehmen. 

Schnell rannte er zum Strand, ohne zu denken lief er genau an die Stelle, wo sie verblasst war. 

Er schaute über die Klippe zum Horizont. 

Nebel - und dort drüben… 

Richtig. Ein blasses Orange, das sich durch das Grau kämpfte. 

Er lächelte leicht. 

"Hermione." 


End file.
